1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sharpening tools, and more particularly relates to a sharpening tool that will resurface, plane, and sharpen tools such as drywall tools, drywall knives, trowels, and other tools. This repairs and prolongs tool life.
2. Background Information
It is often desirable to thoroughly or selectively smooth the surface of rigid walls or other working surfaces. A surface smoothing treatment can be performed to alter the shape of the wall, remove unwanted material from the wall, and/or improve the adherence and appearance of preliminary and final coatings on the wall. For example, in preparing the joints of drywall in preparation for texturing or painting, a worker may wish to smooth drywall joints, and to imperfections and screw depressions by applying a coat of drywall compound using a drywall knife or blade.
One step in preparing a drywall surface is to uniformly smooth or scrape all portions of the surface without removing too much material from any one portion. This is done by smoothing over the wall and drywall joints with a flat or planar surfaced tool in a single smooth motion with the tool. Further, it is desirable to maintain a sharp scraping edge on such a tool, which can he quickly and easily resurfaced to remove nicks. Many times the screws used in securing drywall to the studs of a building are not sufficiently countersunk, and contact with the drywall surfacing tool causing nicks or scratches in the blade of the drywall tool. Drywall flashing material will also scratch or mar the working surface of a drywall knife or blade. These nicks, scratches, and gouges will leave lines or grooves in the surface being worked, which renders the tool useless for further work. At present, there is no practical method of resurfacing the working edge of such a tool, and thus a new tool may have to be purchased. Additionally, certain have a linear working surface like a drywall tool, but tools do not require a flat edge for scraping. Such tools require a beveled edge for their particular use. As with the edge of a drywall tool, there is not a practical way to sharpen such a linear edged on the jobsite.
Thus, there exists a need for a portable device for resurfacing the working edge of a linear edged tool, such as a drywall knife, concrete working trowels, or other tools that have a linear edge. Some of these edges would have a flat edge with two 90 degree corners, and others might require a single edge formed by a bevel. Such a resurfacing device needs to be safe and easy to use, and portable so that it can easily be brought to a jobsite and made available for workers to use on the site. Such a device would need to be designed to allow a linear edge to be sharpened so that it is perfectly straight, which is impossible to do when using a tool such as a file alone worked against the edge of a blade by hand. In such a case, the edge of the blade would be left with high and low spots, and would no longer serve its function. Those having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that these and other needs are not provided by devices available to craftsmen, and are met by the present invention. Drywall knives and concrete trowels tend to become worn and rounded with use. This device makes such blade edges flat, straight, and true again, prolonging tool life.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive planing or sharpening tool that provides a range of light to heavy duty shaving action from the edge of a linear blade. It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device that can utilize commonly available files that may be changed as required.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.